


A New Beginning

by zinny



Series: Cursed Vaults Crew [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Female Rowan Khanna, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: When you met Felix Rosier, he was your house prefect and much older than you. You were way in over your head, emotions and relationships weren't a priority at that age but you knew Felix Rosier was the one for you. Before he left, you asked him to wait for you. It was a silly request. After all, why would someone like Felix wait for someone like you? So to see him here, waiting in King's Cross, dressed immaculately and looking out-of-place, you now comprehend that you were right. It will always be him.





	A New Beginning

"Can you believe it?" Rowan inquires, eyes wide and brimming with tears of joy. "We're done. We're officially done."

Beside her, Tonks grins and wraps an arm over her shoulders. "We're adults and since technically I'm—we're—not students anymore," She raises her wand and aims it to the ceiling of the Great Hall. "Shall we?"

You grin, nodding at her and Rowan. "Let's."

With that, you raise your wand up to the ceiling. You manage to garner everyone's attention at your table and in the hall. Penny is grinning brightly, cheeks flushed and chin tilted up in pride as she raises her own wand after you. Ben, who's grown bolder throughout his school years, proudly raises his own while the rest follow suit.

"To us," You begin, making eye contact with all your friends. "Thank you for making these seven years tolerable."

"Cheers," Tulip nods before taking over. "To us!"

"Vermillious!" You all exclaim, the tip of your wand glow red and the ceiling of the Great Hall is covered in red glittering sparks. A few first years shriek in fright but overall, most of the students watch with an almost sad smile. With all of you graduating, things will be different. Although, what they don't know is that the presence of a new troublemaker joining the school next school year will embark on a new era of mischief and danger.

Besides all that, Headmaster Dumbledore smiles at your group from the High Table. His emotions are the opposite of a scowling Snape and judging McGonagall. However, none of you truly care. It's the end-of-year feast and nothing can ruin your mood.

The feast goes by quickly, you and Rowan head back to your dorm room and double check on your things. Before you know it, you're sitting in the Hogwarts Express with all your friends packed in your usual compartment. Somehow it went from just you and Rowan to you, Rowan, Penny, Ben, Tonks, Tulip, Charlie, Barnaby, and Andre. Far more friends than you expected to make if you're being honest with yourself.

"We're still meeting for our vacation trip this summer, right?" Tonks asks, unwrapping a chocolate frog and popping it in her mouth. "Cause I already have money saved up."

"Of course!" Penny exclaims. "Ben and I will be your Muggle tour guides."

"I'm honestly a bit nervous to go to Muggle London," You admit, slightly scrunching up your nose. "What if we get lost?"

Penny waves her hand nonchalantly. "It'll be fine. Bill and I will take turns driving."

"Bill knows how to drive?" Rowan questions, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Charlie nods, swiping one of Tonks' chocolates from her lap. Earning him a playful scowl from her, to which he returns automatically.

"Yeah, dad has a Muggle car. While I suppose he doesn't drive it that well, he knows enough. Bill said he's taking a small vacation so he can come with us."

"Good, we need an adult present," Barnaby responds.

"I'm an adult!" Tonks' exclaims, mouth full of chocolate.

"Physically perhaps but mentally, you're twelve." Tulip teases, causing the others to laugh and Tonks to throw a wrapper at her forehead.

"You're all terrible," She pouts, going back to her treats.

The ride goes by fast and before you know it, you're stepping into Platform 9 ¾. You all huddle together once more, sad smiles shared for a brief moment before you initiate a group hug.

"I'm going to miss you all," Ben murmurs, sniffling slightly.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Rowan adds, a sad smile tugging on the ends of her lips.

You pull away from the hug, stuffing your fists into your pockets. "One month and we'll see each other again. We'll exchange owls as much as possible."

Everyone agrees and eventually disperse through the platform. Charlie is immediately engulfed in a hug from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who pull you in as well. Mrs. Weasley urging you to visit soon. Tulip makes her way over to her family, Rowan finds her own and leaves, Barnaby and Andre apparate away, Penny steps out into the Muggle platform and in the end, it's just you and Tonks.

"You'll be okay?" She asks you, nudging her shoulder against yours. "With your family and all?"

"It'll probably be a bit awkward for a while but hey, I've dealt with years of their cold shoulders. I'll be fine for one more month." You answer truthfully, sending her a rueful smile.

Since the absence of your brother and the aftermath of your Cursed Vaults adventures, your parents have been rather distant with you. You try to act like it doesn't bother you but if anyone can see through you, it's Tonks. She'll make a brilliant Auror one day, you're sure of it.

"As soon as that month is done and we come back from the trip we're moving into our place. You, me, Penny, and Rowan in Muggle London. You'll never have to go back there again, Y/N."

You smile, nodding and looking back at her. "I can't wait."

Tonks opens her mouth to say something but instead, she gasps slightly. You furrow your brows and step closer to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Tonks, you okay?"

Instead of answering you, Tonks turns you around and your eyes land on a familiar figure standing alone in the platform. Your eyes widen at the sight of Felix Rosier. He catches your eye and his face softens, a foreign emotion settles in your core; you think it might be love.

When you met Felix Rosier, he was your house prefect and much older than you. You were way in over your head, emotions and relationships weren't a priority at that age but you knew Felix Rosier was the one for you. Before he left, you asked him to wait for you. It was a silly request. After all, why would someone like Felix wait for someone like you? So to see him here, waiting in King's Cross, dressed immaculately and looking out-of-place, you now comprehend that you were right. It will always be him.

"Go on," Tonks encourages you, shoving you forward with a bright grin. "Go get your man!"

You blush, the red hue decorating your cheekbones vividly. "I'll owl you later?"

"You better!" She grins.

Returning the grin, you turn back to him and exhale deeply. "Now or never," You say quietly as you stride over to him.

Felix Rosier is a specimen, an enigma. You don't comprehend why but you feel a magnetic pull when it comes to him. He is enthralling and you gravitate around him as you wait for attention; like a planet to the sun. However, he has never made you wait. If anything, you are the center of his attention. You've always had it but you were too young to notice.

Now, a few years later, you stand before him as a new person. You've dealt through life or death situations multiple times but to be in his presence once again leaves you breathless.

"Y/N," He greets once you're in front of him. His cheeks are sharp, long eyelashes touch his cheeks every time he blinks and there's a softness in his iris once he lays his eyes on you.

"Felix," You breath. Even when you're an arm's length apart, you can still smell the exorbitant cologne on him; a mixture of spice and mint. "What are you doing here?"

He pauses, moving his gaze over the now much emptier platform before looking back at you. "You told me to wait for you." A light pink hue floods his cheekbones. "So here I am."

"Not literally, Rosier." You sigh with a beaming grin.

"Literally, metaphorically." He shrugs nonchalantly a small smile now on his face. "Either way, I waited."

"Why?" You dare to ask, looking down at your shoes timidly. "Why did you wait?"

Felix reaches over, his index finger on your chin before he tilts your face up. You shiver at the touch of the cold digit placed gently on your skin.

"Because I want to. Because I want _you_."

Warmth floods your cheeks and your heart. You take his hand, interlocking your fingers with his. Your chapter might've ended with Hogwarts but a new beginning has begun with Felix Rosier.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: [slytherintomydms](https://slytherintomydms.tumblr.com/). send me requests or w/e. i want to get back into writing. ♡


End file.
